


Trova una scusa per uscire di casa

by xtina_soto (heather_wolfie)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/F, and also after episode 4, during the cabin episode, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heather_wolfie/pseuds/xtina_soto
Summary: «What excuse have you used? To get out of the house?»«The milk one. It’s actually good. And we are out of milk» Silvia laughs.Eva joins the laughter, unsure whether to change her religion to a worship of Gianni Morandi ot to jump off a bridge.«But now you’ll have to buy some milk» she says, shivering from both the cold and Silvia’s closeness.





	Trova una scusa per uscire di casa

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken for the song "Fatti mandare dalla mamma" by Gianni Morandi. It roughly translates to "find an excuse to leave the house"

Eva used to like, even love, Giovanni. He was(and still is) hot, and passionate, and, at the beginning, caring.

And yet, her lips still taste like Silvia's strawberry lipstick and Eva wishes they never parted for the other girl's.

It's not like she hasn't kissed random people while drunk, for whom she felt nothing, but this felt way more real than everything. And it hasn't been only on the night of the "Chi rompe paga" party, if Eva thinks about it.

Silvia's smile has always been like the dawn (sometimes Eva likes to imagine that her middle name is Aurora for this exact reason, imagine how nice would it sound "Silvia Aurora Mirabella") bringing light to the world.

* * *

The fist night they spent at Fede's grandparents' house in the mountains, Eva barely slept.

Since nobody wanted to clean the other room, the one that was supposed to be Ele, Eva and Sana's, they ended up having to share beds, Ele and Sana with Fede in the double bed while Eva and Silvia in the little bed at the other end of the room.

Every time Silvia moved and touched her, Eva's skin would burn, and every single one of Silvia's breaths kept her from falling asleep.

Around six in the morning, Eva was so scared that either Ele or Sana would wake up and find her looking at the girl next to her, that she begun fake sleeping and snoring.

She finally fell asleep at twenty past ten, when Silvia was long gone.

Obviously, she volunteered to clean up the other room as soon as her war against Sana and Fede ended. **  
**

* * *

**Eva to Silvia:**  

> hey
> 
> want to meet at the park

**Silvia to Eva:**  

> Hey!
> 
> Is there anything wrong?

**Eva to Silvia:**  

> no
> 
> why you ask

**Silvia to Eva:**  

> Leave it.

**Eva to Silvia:**  

> k
> 
> 3.30
> 
> ?

** Silvia to Eva **

> I don't know if I can.
> 
> I'll ask mom, though.

**Eva to Silvia:**  

> say you are going to the supermarket
> 
> to buy milk

**Silvia to Eva:**  

> Is it so important?
> 
> It really can't wait?

**Eva to Silvia:**  

> yeo
> 
> yep*

**Silvia to Eva:**  

> Okay, I'll find an excuse

* * *

Eva is almost sure Silvia isn't going to show up. She is looking at the chat, and, boy, has she been stupid.

But then Silvia does arrive. And with her the sun. And Eva cannot not smile.

«What did you want to talk to me about?»

«The other night... at the party» Eva says, loudly so that she could hear her own words over her heartbeat.

«You're still upset for those assholes?»

«Not really. I wanted to talk to you... About something else... that happened... during the party»

«Ele disappearing?»

Eva's heart skips a beat. Silvia is ignoring the kiss. She probably doesn't even remember that fucking kiss, while it has been almost all everything Eva could think for the last days.

Eva tries to change the subject as soon as that though hits her. «What excuse have you used? To get out of the house?»

«The milk one. It's actually good. And we are out of milk» Silvia laughs.

Eva joins the laughter, unsure whether to change her religion to a worship of Gianni Morandi ot to jump off a bridge.

«But now you'll have to buy some milk» she says, shivering from both the cold and Silvia's closeness.

«Did not think about it»

«You could borrow some of mine»

A second of silence.

«The one I have at home. My parents won't notice, they're in Tunisi right now» she adds quickly, hoping that Silvia hasn't thought of some double entendre of some kind.

* * *

 «Here you go, milk!» said Eva handing Silvia a bottle of milk.

«Thanks, now I can go back home home»

«No, you can't» Eva blurts out without even knowing.

Her own heartbeat is all she can hear.

«I can't?»

«No»

«Ah, right. You still have to tell me why you wanted to hang»

«It doesn't really matter right now»

«Then, can I tell you why I practically sneaked out of the house?»

Silvia leaves the bottle of milk on the table and gets a little closer.

«Because I asked you to?»

«Not exactly» answers, kissing Eva.

Now Eva's mind has another thing to focus on. And another, and another, and another, and another...


End file.
